Shugo Chara Field Trip!
by WeepingTARDIS1
Summary: Ikuto, Amu, and the rest of the gang are on a field trip! What happens on the bus? What is Amu thinking? (Okay this is a really horrible, stanky summary, but whatever, the story's good, so JUST READ IT!) AU!


Field Trip

Amu Hinamori slowly stretched and yawned. It was a Friday morning, She hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom with a towel. Once she was done, she brushed her teeth and pulled on a red tank top, black biker's jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. Amu brushed her bubble gum pink hair and set it into a high ponytail. She rummaged through her drawer and found her cherry flavored chapstick, and applied it to her lips. Spotting a red X clip, she placed it in her hair. Smiling, she grabbed her bag and slung it over one shoulder. Amu hopped down the stairs and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the kitchen. Pulling on her socks, Amu shoved the Muffin down her throat and ran towards her garage. She slipped on her red and black Converse sneakers and raced out the door. "Bye Mom!" she yelled. Amu ran all the way to school and went to her red, floor length locker.

"Good morning Hinamori-san!" Tadase Hotori, one of her friends called to her.

"Hi Hotori-san!" she answered, smiling and showing off her pearly white teeth. Amu turned back to her locker and started to enter her code. The red locker opened with a bang.

"Hey Amu-chan," someone whispered into her ear. Amu turned to see two sly, violet eyes staring back at her.

"AAAH! Ikuto! Stop scaring me like that!" Amu shrieked. Ikuto smirked teasingly and turned to his locker. He opened his locker and dumped his backpack on the floor, right on Amu's foot. "OW! That hurt, Ikuto!" she yelled. (Amu and Ikuto had been friends since kindergarten, and things were almost ALWAYS like this.)

"Oops," Ikuto said sarcastically. Amu rolled her eyes and started to put in her backpack. She grabbed her folder and closed her locker. She walked into homeroom and sat down at her desk. Her teacher, Nikaidou sensei, took attendance. It went something like this;

Nikaidou: Yaya?

Yaya: HERE!

Nikaidou: Rima?

Rima: Here.

Nikaidou: Ikuto?

Ikuto: Right here.

Nikaidou: Tadase?

Tadase: Here, Nikaidou sensei!

Nikaidou: Amu?

Amu: Hmm? What? Oh yeah, I'm here.

Anyway, that's how most of it went. Yaya giddy, Rima moody, Ikuto mysterious, Tadase respectful and Amu forgetful. Even though, everyone was REALLY excited, becuase TODAY was. . . FIELD TRIP DAY! The 6th graders were going on a camping trip. Amu got up and lined up with the rest of her class. She flashed Nadeshiko a small smile and turned to Nikaidou. He was calling out partners. "Rima and Tadase. Kairi and Yaya. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Amu and Ikuto. Kukai and Utau." Amu smiled when she heard Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were partners. They were twins and were basically inseparable. Both of them had the same long purple hair and brown eyes. They were both her friends.

Amu remembered who her partner was and walked over to Ikuto. They both walked out of the classroom and into the gray hallways of their school.

"Come on Amu let's go, everyone else is gone!" Ikuto cried impatiently.

"Wait Ikuto! I just want to grab my jacket, it might be cold," Amu answered coolly. Ikuto sighed angrily, grabbed her hand and started to walk.

"You can just borrow my jacket," Ikuto said. Amu rolled her eyes and struggled to keep up with Ikuto's long strides. He suddenly broke into a run. They emerged out of the school, and Amu was breathless. Ikuto dragged Amu onto the bus and nudged her into a seat.

"You. . . could. . . have at least. . . let me . . . catch my. . . breath," Amu panted heavily. Ikuto smirked and turned to Kukai, who was sitting across from him. They started to laugh and talk. Amu looked at Utau questioningly and Utau shrugged, just as confused as Amu. Amu turned to stare out the window. Trees cars and people they passed were all a big blur of color. Dawn's light made everything look so. . . beautiful. Amu slowly drifted into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

About an hour into the trip, Ikuto turned to look at Amu. She was fast asleep, breathing softly through her mouth. Her honey golden orbs were closed and her black eyelashes fluttered. Amu suddenly shivered and leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her like a shawl. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and continued to sleep. Ikuto shook his head. "_That Amu. She is just like she was as a five year old. Grabbing my violin., screaming at the smallest things and crying into my shoulder all of the time. She really hasn't changed has she? Aw, dang, I'm so nostalgic!" _Ikuto thought. Slowly, he too, drifted off to sleep, letting his head fall on top of Amu's.

The bus rattled to a stop. "We're here kids!" Nikaidou announced. Amu jerked awake. She realized that Ikuto's head was on top of hers, his midnight blue hair falling over his closed eyelids.

"_Still like a big cat, just as I remember," _Amu thought, smiling all the while. She gently shook him awake.

"Huh. . ? Oh it's just you Amu. Leave me alone I'm tired, " Ikuto groaned sleepily. He yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Ikuto! Ikuto wake up! We're here! C'mon!" Amu pleaded.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely," Ikuto answered. He groggily opened his eyes and got up. Amu suddenly realized that she was enveloped in a warmth that smelled like Ikuto. She grabbed hold of the item and found it to be Ikuto's black jacket. She smiled and turned to Ikuto.

"I believe this is yours?" Amu said, holding up the jacket.

"Yup," Ikuto answered, taking it from her.


End file.
